1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for mounting equipment to standard residential wall board and more specifically to a wall box that can be installed after primary construction has been completed.
2. Background Art
In the field of residential construction, and more particularly household electrical wiring, it is well-known to provide mounted electrical enclosures for such things as electrical outlets and wall switches. However, these enclosures are mounted with the expectation that they need to fully comply with requirements associated with high voltages, such as US household voltage of 115 volts, alternating current (115 VAC).
It is known to provide low voltage connections, such as telephone, cable, or Ethernet outlets by attaching these outlets directly to wallboard or providing an enclosure behind such wallboard, where such an enclosure is attached to a wall stud in a manner similar to high voltage applications.
There is a long-felt need for a low-voltage wall enclosure that can be both readily installed and easily removable and reused.